Chapter XXV: Of Fingon and Maedhros
by Cygna-hime
Summary: [Rated for slash and much blood] The chapter of the Silmarillion Tolkien never let you see, detailing the lives and deaths of these two greatest of their houses.


Of Fingon and Maedhros  
  
Well, here we are, my first Silmarillion-fic. I think I may have lost the tone after a while; it's very tricky to keep up. Especially when you're reading historical romances in the style of Alexander Dumas, but that's another story (It's called 'Chainman', and is story after next on my priority list). I would appreciate reviews, just so I know whether to crawl away from this fandom in shame or not.  
  
Official Disclaimer Thingy: The setting, plot, and characters are not mine. I'm just borrowing them for a while. And it's scary how little I changed them.  
  
Warnings: First of all, slash. Unless you were on another planet while reading the Silmarillion, you noted how incredibly easy it is to change the subtext eeeeever so slightly and poof! Instant slash! I know, Tolkien would turn over in his grave if he knew. He can deal with it; he hasn't killed anyone yet. Second, much death/violence/pain. I did not add this; it was there in the original. I did not kill anyone who did not originally die. Admittedly, that's not saying much, is it? I have tried to be as accurate as possible to Tolkien's events.  
  
Feedback: Or die!  
  
It was in the Elder Days of Valinor, while the Two Trees bloomed yet, that Maedhros of the House of Feanor kissed Fingon son of Fingolfin beneath Telperion at the mingling of the lights.  
Let not such words make it seem that the love between them was sudden in the flowering, for it was not so. Maedhros and Fingon had been the dearest of friends from their youth; indeed, they were ever closer to each other than to even their brothers. Despite the little liking born by Feanor to Fingolfin, the two grew ever closer in friendship until it deepened at last into a love as great as any on Arda. Yet, for all that, the laws of the Eldar forbid marriage between such close kin, and but rarely has such an attachment ended but in tragedy. They knew this, as did indeed all the Noldor, but it was difficult to recollect it, or that there was a reason why, when Fingon walked with Maedhros by the strand of Ilmarin. Those of the house of Finwe who knew of the depth of their affection pretended not to see, in truth there was little anyone could see, and it was an unwary Eldar who did otherwise. It is said that Maedhros fought not a few who declared themselves disgusted, for he was the more intemperate of the two. Eventually, as it seemed, the people of Eldamar forgot the strangeness of their relationship, and there were no more fights on that score. Fingon and Maedhros wandered together over Valinor, even unto the depths of the woods of Lorien, and none spake it unusual. But resentment lingered still, until time would show it. The Valier alone felt no stirrings of jealousy or distaste that at one point affected even their brothers and husbands, for they deemed that by the trust of Maedhros and Fingon should great good come about before the end.  
When in due time Melkor was freed, he set about at once to sunder the Children of Iluvatar, and much that was hidden became known to him. Indeed, he who destroyed the light of the Trees came near to destroying also all love that was ever held by the sons of Feanor. But he failed, and nowhere is this shown so much as in what occurred between Maedhros and Fingon his cousin. For Melkor was yet Vala, and knew that in the love they bore each other lay the seed of his defeat, and so he put forth his powers to drive them apart.  
By his foul poisons of voice did Melkor turn Feanor in anger against his brothers. When, thereby, that great smith was banished from Tirion, his sons went with him, and Maedhros was sundered from his lover. In that part Melkor succeeded, but Maedhros departed not unblessed, and Fingon promised to wait in Tirion for his return. Yet in the years that followed, Melkor with his guile spread yet more rumors to come between them. The tale reached Formenos that Fingon the son of Fingolfin was betrothed to a lady of the Eldar, while to Fingon came word that the heir of Feanor was infatuated with a maid who lived near to him and his brethren. And they both were saddened by what each perceived as the other's betrayal, and came but seldom into company thereafter. When Feanor returned at last, however, they were reunited and their trust was the greater, for the lies of Melkor had been revealed, and they knew the other to have been faithful.  
All the lies of he who was now called Morgoth were not disproven, though many never believed them more. And when the Oath of Feanor was sworn in anger, Maedhros swore it with his brothers, being like them moved to wrath and madness by the speech of his father. Of not unlike mind was Fingon, who though desiring not rebellion was moved also by the words there spoken. In spite of an unfriendliness he possessed toward the eldest son of Finwe, then, Fingon took the greatest part of his people to follow Maedhros even unto the gates of Angband itself, should that prove to be their way. And it was he who persuaded Fingolfin his father to depart also, for the message of his heart told him such a host of Elves would be needed ere the end.  
Fingon would, perhaps, have turned back after the Kinslaying at Alqualonde, but for the words of the Doom of the Noldor, that the House of Feanor be ever cursed. Such was his love for Maedhros that he resolved to cease not, come what might, and to share indeed in all the fates cast upon his beloved. So swore Fingon Fingolfin's son on the shores of Alqualonde. This determination did not fail him even when he saw that, as he then thought, Maedhros had abandoned him and his people; which perceived betrayal only strengthened his wish to follow after him, and get from the sons of Feanor reparation for the ills done him by the one he loved.  
In one thing, at least, Fingon was deceived; that Maedhros had willingly or in his heart abandoned his kin. Indeed, had he more of his father's skill with words he might have tried to stop the burning of the ships, in Feanor's despite. As it was, he refused any part in such treachery, and shed not a few tears as the fires lit the clouds red, deeming it to be on his account that the host of Fingolfin was left behind. Perhaps he was, in part, correct, though Feanor loved but little the families of his half-brothers, he loved Fingon least of all, by reason of the strange love borne him by his eldest son. And indeed it was to Maedhros that Feanor had directed his cruel words, desiring that none of his sons hold loyalties greater than theirs to him. In his intention he failed, and all that was wrought was the grief and remorse of Maedhros at having brought his beloved into doom, and then abandoned him to death. Unhappy was the lot of Maedhros Russandol in that hour, and those following, for as his love abated not, no more did his grief.  
The fortunes of the House of Feanor alone in Beleriand have already been recounted in full, and touches but little on the story. Suffice it to say that Maedhros was taken by Morgoth and suspended by an iron manacle from the pinnacle of Thangorodrim. And it has also been told how the banner of Fingolfin was unfurled by Lake Mithrim, and how for shame and resentment the rift between the Noldor was healed not when it might have been.  
So it was that when Fingon gazed across at the banners of the sons of Feanor, he saw not that which he most desired to find, the emblem of Maedhros brilliant in the new light of the Sun. It is not said how he discovered that Maedhros was taken as prisoner to Angband, but find out he did, and set forth alone in search of he whom he had loved. The injury done him and his people rankled yet, but nearer to his heart and of keener pain was the thought of the keeper of his love condemned to torment at the hands of one he hated beyond all others, and so Fingon went forth. Under cover of darkness he came at last high upon Thangorodrim, but could espy no entry. Then, in his defiance, he sang a song which he had made with Maedhros is praise of the beauties of Valinor, long ere the Darkness was released. And lo! From high above, Maedhros in his pain answered him. But though Fingon came even to the foot of the cliff where Maedhros was bound, he could not reach him, and he wept to behold the cruelty of Morgoth. Then Maedhros in his torment pleaded with his erstwhile lover, begging Fingon to shoot him and put an end to his misery, and Fingon went even to far as to put an arrow to his bow, calling in prayer as he bent it to shoot,  
'O King to whom all birds are dear, speed now this feathered shaft, and recall some pity for the Noldor in their need!'  
With speed was his prayer answered, for Thorondor, greatest of the Eagles, swept down even in that moment ad bore Fingon up to where his kinsman hung, But within hope was despair, for though both Eagle and Elf strove together, they could not loosen the band of hell- wrought iron from the mountain. Maedhros, fearing that Morgoth would come and capture Fingon as well, and fearing that more than even his own torture, entreated Fingon again, saying,  
'I beg of you, do not linger in this place. You have your dagger, kill me quickly and be off. I would not see any that I love suffer at the hands of the Enemy least of all thou who art dearest to my heart,' Yet Fingon refused, saying only,  
'Already by thy loss have I known pain such as I will not willingly experience again. If I can save thee, I will, though it bring me to Mandos' halls in thy place.' Then his mind fell upon the only way to release Maedhros save through death, and he said, 'Thou shalt be freed, Russandol, but I fear that in doing so I must do thee a grievous injury. I ask now only that thou trust me, as thou used.' When Maedhros agreed, Fingon told him to hold fast to him with his free hand and, taking his dagger, sliced cleanly through Maedhros' arm above the wrist. He caught Maedhros to him as he fell, and Thorondor bore them together up and away from that dark place. And Fingon held his beloved in his arms all the while Maedhros slept, and left him but seldom for many months after.  
So it was that through the love of Fingon and Maedhros the rift between the Noldor was healed, at least for a time. For Maedhros in token of the regret of his house gave up freely all right to the Kingship of the Noldor, despite the disagreement of not a few of his brothers. And though the laws of the Noldor forbade such close ties between blood kin, Fingon in his heart was wedded to Maedhros his cousin when the trees were in their full flower. This was brought to pass in a secret way, so that but few might know; that in addition to the fair and good reasons spoken, when Maedhros knelt before Fingolfin to offer him his crown, that crown was the marriage-price of Fingon, if such it can be called, and no Quendi asked a higher until Thingol named a Silmaril in price for his daughter.  
It is true, as has been recorded, that the Siege of Angband forced the lovers' separation, but in one place the records err; in truth, not even Finrod Felagund traveled with the sons of Feanor so often as did Fingon. It has been said that, while his father was yet living, he spent more time in Himring than in Hithlum, and if he did, no one grudged him that. And indeed, it may be that the counsel of Fingon modified, for a time, the actions of the Oath-bound, so that Celegorm and Curufin had less support than might have been. Through the love of Maedhros and Fingon alone was the Silmaril of Luthien untouched so long as it was, and as Beren and Luthien dwelt in joy in Dor Firn-i-Guinar, so dwelt also the High King of the Noldor and the eldest son of Feanor. But their bliss lasted not long.  
Before that end is told, and the story falls into sadness, a few words must be said of one of the greatest Elvin lords in this or any story; Ereinion Gil-galad, last King of the Noldor. As son he was to Fingon, and yet not by blood, for the King took him in as an infant, and raised him as his own. Though such a practice was irregular, the Noldor were glad of it, for they had long wondered why Fingon showed no sign of marriage-and those who did not wonder felt their worries assuaged. Of Gil-galad's true parentage no tale tells, but there are those who deem a true resemblance to Indis in his face, and name him to be truly of her line. So it came to be that when Fingolfin fell in combat with Morgoth, the new King sent his young son for safety to the havens, where he dwelt long.  
The reason for Fingon's actions, and the proof of their grounds, can be shown in one event: Nirnaeth Arnoediad, Tears Without Number, battle more great and sorrowful than any that had gone before. In that battle, the combined forces of the House of Feanor were beaten back, so that Maedhros came not to where his lover fought with his command dead about him. To that place was gathered all the remaining strength of Angband and not least among these fell beings was Gothmog, Lord of Balrogs. And, though Fingon was yet strong, a second Balrog came behind and bound him with its whip of fire, and Gothmog clove in his skull. So died Fingon son of Fingolfin, High King of the Noldor.  
After the Nirnaeth Arnoediad, a dark and bloody change came over the scion of the House of Feanor. It was as if with Fingon's death a long-maintained dam was broken, and the Oath released with force redoubled. Of such dark fruit was the ruin of Doriath and the many slain. Not least among the dead were Elured and Elurin, twin sons of Dior, abandoned to die in the woods, and though Maedhros repenting sought for them long, they were not found in life or death. Of like atrocity was the sack of Sirion, in which many Elves fair and valiant were destroyed. In one manner, at least, the ruin was the lesser, for Elrond and Elros sons of Elwing were not killed, but taken and raised by Maglor as his own kin; which indeed they were, though distant, for the mother of Earendil their father was Idril Celebrindal daughter of Turgon of the line of Finwe.  
Though in this the Oath did not do all the ill that was in its power, it was not yet spent, and its final evil was still to come. For it was only after the final defeat of Morgoth that all the Silmarils were at last laid to rest for ever. Maedhros it was who convinced his brother to regain the Silmarils, though he too thought of them with loathing. In this action is shown the deepest and most desperate fear of his heart; that, dying with the Oath yet unfulfilled, he would be consigned to the Everlasting Darkness, and see Fingon never again, be it in death or life. And that is why, abandoning all reason, he and Maglor stole the Jewels of Feanor from the massed armies of Valinor. The Silmarilli had changed hands for the last time.  
Those glorious gems had yet one more drop of life-blood spilled on their account; that of Maedhros son of Feanor himself. For, being tormented by the fire of the Silmaril he took, and perceiving by this pain that he had indeed no longer any right to the jewels of his father, took the Silmaril with him to death in the heart-fires of the earth, praying with his last breath that the Oath have run its course at last, and been fulfilled. And of what happened to his fea few tales tell.  
Few, undeniably, for one story only recounts what occurred in the Halls of Mandos when the eldest son of Feanor came to be judged, but such a story there is, and so it is known. It is known that Maedhros came swiftly before the court of the Valar, and to him and to the assembled Manwe spake thusly;  
'Nelyafinwe son of Curufinwe of the Quendi, thou art to defend thyself for thy crimes, if thou canst, before all the Valar here assembled. Thou hast been Kinslayer, and killer of children. For such crimes and for thy Oath, by right the Everlasting Darkness should be thy penalty. What dost thou say in thy defense?' But Maedhros only hung his head in shame and despairing resignation, saying,  
'I will abide by the judgment of the Feanturi, as I ought to have done long ere now.' Then Varda looked as one looks who has found a precious stone unlooked-for in a pile of leaves, and she would have spoken, but Manwe was declaring already,  
'Then by the powers of Eru Iluvatar which are gifted to me, I lay upon thee the sentence-'  
'No!' A voice rang out from the black marble door, and both Vala and Elf turned in surprise. 'My lords, I crave a boon.' Fingon son of Fingolfin stood framed in the high archway for a moment, then crossing to where Maedhros stood, continued, 'I beg of you that, whatever may be his fate, you permit me to share in it.' Then the faces of all the Lords of the West turned aghast, and all was silence until Manwe, finding his voice, said,  
'And why dost thou ask this of us, son of Nolofinwe?' Fingon gave only the briefest of glances to those present before replying.  
'I ask this of you because I love Nelyafinwe Maitimo, and even the beauties of Valinor are set at naught if he be not beside me.' Whatever it may have been that Manwe expected, it was not that; that any of his cousins, indeed any of the Eldar, would chance so much for this son of Feanor was incredible. Declaring,  
'We must discuss thy request, Findekano, and what in the end shall be thy fate. Bide until we return,' the Feanturi vanished, leaving Fingon and Maedhros alone in the room. When they had done so, Maedhros turned to Fingon, horror-struck.  
'Cousin, you cannot do this! You know as well as I what will be my fate. I do not wish for another's fate on my hands. I pray you, reconsider!'  
'No, Maedhros,' said Fingon with a smile, 'I will not. And does it not strike you that 'cousin' is a bit over-formal, all things considered?' Next moment, they were in one another's arms, all worry forgotten in one moment of sheer joy. The moment was short-lived, however; Maedhros at last said,  
'Findekano, my heart, it is good to see thee again, if only for a brief time. But thou must not do this thing. I have led thee once into death; do not let me do so again.' Then, kneeling before Fingon, he entreated, 'I beg of thee, Findekano, if ever thou loved me, go thee to thy reward and leave me to the punishment I so richly deserve.' But Fingon said,  
'I will not leave thee, my Russandol, to any punishment even that thou deem deserved. I love thee, Russandol, and even were I surrounded by all the glories of Valinor in her Spring, I would never be content unless thy face was among them. And there could be no peace for me. And Oath of my own I swore, Russandol, to never let our fates be sundered, in death or life. I would not abandon thee once; didst thou truly imagine I would do so now?' Meadhros shook his head.  
'Nay, but I hoped thou might have realized the folly of following me.' Ere Fingon could speak more, the Lords of the West returned, but it was Varda, not Manwe, who stepped forward.  
'Findekano of the House of Nolofinwe, thy request is granted. Thou shalt share in all the fortunes of thy lover, but understand that thou hast now no choice. Thou hast one final chance to refute thy oath. What is thy answer?' Fingon nodded one final time.  
'I hold to my oath, and to my choice.'  
'Then so be it. Thou and thou shall never part so long as Arda last. And now I shall give thee thy sentence. Nelyafinwe, thou shalt be condemned to the Darkness on which thou called-'Maedhros glanced at Fingon beside him, and his eyes were full of grief, '-unless any whom thou hast pained give thee forgiveness.' When Fingon would have spoken, Varda raised her hand. 'No, not thou, Findekano. Some other one who has cause for grievance not already forgiven. Is there any such?' She was met only with silence; for none of the Eldar who had suffered for the Silmarils was the bloodshed sufficiently distant for forgiveness. 'As there are none,' began Varda, 'I must-'  
'I wish to speak,' came a soft, musical voice, and from out of the shadows came Nienna, Lady of Tears, in silent state. 'Is it not my right, who weeps for the grief of all?' Being acknowledged, she continued, 'To me have come the cries of pain from every Eldar or Edain who has died in the course of the Oath of Feanor. But to me also have come the sobs of anguish from the despairing, and those came not so often from the slain. What sayest thou, Nelyafinwe? Dost thou regret thy actions?' Maedhros nodded slowly.  
'With every instant, lady,' he replied in a heavy voice.  
'And wouldst thou take back thy Oath, if thou couldst?'  
'Indeed I would, lady.'  
'Then I do absolve thee of thy deeds, and moreover I bless thee. Long and hard has been thy life on Arda, Nelyafinwe, but I say to thee the Oath is past, and thou may find peace at last with those thou lovest.' Nienna returned to her dark seat, and Varda rose once more.  
'I rule in the name of Iluvatar that thou, Nelyafinwe Maitimo of the House of Curufinwe, be given leave to dwell again in this our land, and thy penance shall be that thou must have thy home amongst those whom thou hast wronged, and gain their forgiveness through thy own efforts. May Eru bless thee in that endeavor.'  
So saying, Varda quit the hall, and so did all those gathered, and Maedhros took Fingon in his arms. If indeed it is the fate of Arda Marred to descend into sadness, then there comes at the end the Remaking, that all be made good again. Outside mountains may fall, and words may fail, but Maedhros walks with Fingon by the strand of Ilmarin.  
  
Okay, just a few notes on names and that.  
  
Findekano: Fingon (Quenya)  
  
Russandol: Nickname for Maedhros (Quenya)  
  
Nelyafinwe Maitimo: Also Maedhros (This guy gets on my nerves sometimes)  
  
Curufinwe: In this case, Feanor (Quenya again), also one of his sons.  
  
Nolofinwe: Fingolfin. (Quenya)  
  
These people all have too many names. Also, random bits of Elfish:  
  
Fea means spirit, as opposed to hroa, body.  
  
The Feanturi, or Lords of the West, are the Valar.  
  
'Silmarilli' is an accepted replacement for 'Silmarils'. I use both, yes I meant to.  
  
Thee/thou: I use this in two ways. First, as the affectionate form, when Fingon and Maedhros are talking to each other (After the first sentence or so--they tend to start off a bit shy about showing affection). Tolkien uses it this way in RotK, so I felt entitled. Also, the Valar use this form in a condescending sort of way, just because they are, factually, much much greater than whomever it is they're talking to. At least, in the cases where I use it.  
  
Anything else? Oh, right. I've decided that people's fea have essentially the same shape they held in life. This is because of something we like to call 'persistence of vitality'. They are basically a mind and soul now, and they think of themselves as having a certain shape, so they have. That's all.  
  
Guess that's everything. Review me minna, or I'll think of a whole new Doom and give it to you! 


End file.
